


Техника безопасности

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Consensual Underage Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Subspace, Swearing, Underage Sex, idiots to lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: “А давай соревноваться на желание, но в шпили-вили формате!” - с энтузиазмом предложил Хината, сжав ладонь в кулак. Он всегда был плох в подражании звукам, но Тобио сразу его понял.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	Техника безопасности

Состязания за булочки со свининой в качестве приза становились опасными. Не потому, что они больно били по кошельку Тобио - Хината побеждал в забегах гораздо чаще, чем ему хотелось бы - а потому, что тот лопал трофейные булочки на обед и гамбургеры на ужин, игнорируя программу питания, составленную Киёко-сан. Если про себя он считал округлившегося в нужных местах Хинату более соблазнительным, то для его физической формы это было недопустимым.

Вместо еды они стали спорить на желания. Частый победитель Хината постоянно из вредности выдумывал какие-то унизительные задания, вроде “сделать комплимент икрам Цукишимы”. К счастью, тот просто молча выслушивал скрипящего зубами товарища по команде и уходил в сторону, покрутив пальцем у виска. Ржущего до слез Хинату хотелось треснуть в такие моменты.

Подобные шутки им тоже быстро надоели, когда все из их окружения поняли, что они делали всякие глупости на спор, и перестали обращать на это внимание. Тогда в светлую голову Хинаты пришла подкупающая своей новизной идея. “А давай соревноваться на желание, но в шпили-вили формате!” - с энтузиазмом предложил он, сжав ладонь в кулак. Он всегда был плох в подражании звукам, но Тобио сразу его понял. “Какой тебе прок от этого? - спросил он, пытаясь восстановить дыхание после бешеной гонки к дверям раздевалки. - Ты же любишь быть снизу”. Хината встал с пола, куда упал в читерской попытке достичь финишной линии на доли секунды быстрее. “Ты совсем без фантазии, Кагеяма, - отмахнулся он. - Я подумал, зачем заставлять тебя делать что-то напоказ для других, если можно для себя?”

Тобио сразу вскинулся. “Эй, победил я, - возразил он. - Я пришел к финишу первым”. Хината широко ухмыльнулся и покивал: “Ты, ты. Я просто предложил”. У него возникло ощущение, что его водят за нос. “Допустим, - осторожно начал Тобио. - Я должен придумать какое-то желание, которое ты выполнишь в постели?” Хината закатил глаза, ковыряя ключом в замке двери: “Можно подумать, мы часто делаем это в постели”. Это и правдо было роскошью. “Заткнись, - раздраженно буркнул Тобио. - Просто так обычно говорят”. Хината обернулся в дверном проёме и посмотрел на него тем взглядом, который обычно заставлял его внутренности переворачиваться прямо во время матчей. “Ну давай, ‘Яма, - притворно сладким тоном протянул он. - Придумай что-то в своём стиле. Чтобы кровь в жилах стыла. Я весь дрожу от испуга и предвкушения”.

“Без фантазии”. Тобио злился из-за этих слов, потому что фантазии у него были, еще какие! Просто он тщательно их скрывал от всех, даже от Хинаты. Особенно от него. Тот уже плюс-минус знал, что ему нравилось в сексе, а что нет, но всё равно Тобио не хотел, чтобы ему в голову лезли и доставали оттуда самое неприглядное.

Особое место в его сердце занимал порно-ролик, найденный по запросу _“секс видео рыжие спортивная форма”_ около года назад. Недолгий сёрфинг по результатам запроса остановил его выбор на сюжете, в котором миниатюрная девушка с длинными рыжими волосами и в форме чирлидера претерпевала определенного рода пытки со стороны неизвестных.

Тобио был рассудительным и хорошо подумал, прежде чем это включать. Чирлидинг имел мало общего с волейболом, а девушка имела еще меньше общего с Хинатой. А порно не имело вообще ничего общего с реальной жизнью.

На актрисе были такие короткие топ и юбка, что они почти ничего не прикрывали. Тобио даже лица её не запомнил, поскольку всё его внимание было обращено на её запястья и лодыжки, привязанные к шведской стенке, и мужские ладони, мнущие её большую грудь. Девушка то и дело хныкала и показушно пыталась уйти от прикосновений, особенно когда в неё стали вводить пальцы, насильно лаская. Не то чтобы Тобио считал руки, но их было около трёх пар. Ему стало жаль девушку, хоть это и не было взаправду. Было немного неприятно от такого зрелища, а ещё стояло так сильно, что игнорировать это не представлялось возможным. На коротких жалобных “не надо” он запустил руку в штаны, а когда слабые протесты были заглушены чьим-то членом, который актрисе пришлось, давясь, принять глубоко в рот, в них же и спустил, ударившись лбом о столешницу.

Ролик до конца он не досмотрел, устыдившись самого себя в первую же секунду после того, как кончил. Яростно оттирая руки и одежду бумажными носовыми платками, Тобио ощущал, как от гнусности ситуации пекло в груди. Такеда-сенсей говорил как-то, что это может быть признаком сердечного приступа. Хоть его сердце и колотилось, он был уверен, что приступ тут ни при чём. Просто его жгла изнутри сама мысль о том, что кто-то мог обращаться так с Хинатой, трогать и мучать его подобным образом. Почему тогда он так сильно возбудился от этих фантазий?

Короче говоря, Тобио был отвратительным. Особенно когда поймал Хинату в школьном коридоре за рукав и наклонился к его уху, чтобы шёпотом озвучить своё желание, которое обдумывал несколько дней. Тот резко затормозил и ошалело посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а затем облизнул собственную ухмылку и убежал по своим делам, ничего не сказав. Он воспринял это как однозначное “да”.

По правде сказать, Тобио вообще не ожидал, что Хината настолько воодушевится идеей. Когда у них появлялась возможность обсудить детали задумки наедине, того едва не трясло, а глаза сверкали, как перед важной игрой. В глубине души он тоже был взволнован, просто не показывал этого внешне. “Да ты Извращама”, - пропел Хината, хитро заглядывая ему в лицо. На это Тобио нечего было возразить, и он с хмурым видом отвернулся.

В назначенный день они прогуляли последний урок перед тренировкой и проскочили в кладовую спортзала незамеченными. План состоял в том, чтобы переодеться раньше всех и сделать вид, что они пришли первыми. Дверь в кладовую не запиралась изнутри, поэтому Тобио подпер её шваброй. Он думал об этом дне так много, что ему казалось, что всё было продумано до мелочей. Едва он закончил блокировать дверь, как Хината напрыгнул на него сзади, отчего он встретился лбом с дверным косяком. В отместку он подхватил того под коленями и, пронеся на спине пару шагов, сбросил на кучу пыльных матов в углу. Тот отплевался и укоризненно посмотрел на него.

“Сделал, что я просил?” - хриплым тоном спросил Тобио, склонившись над ним. Он постарался незаметно вытереть ладони об шорты. “В лучшем виде”, - заверил Хината и показал ему палец вверх. А затем опустил взгляд на его пах и пошло присвистнул: “Ты когда успел-то?” Тобио издал раздраженный вздох и жестом велел ему перевернуться на живот. “Давай уже, у нас мало времени”, - поторопил он, проигнорировав вопрос. Он не собирался объяснять, что мучался эрекцией где-то со второго урока, думая об этом моменте.

Когда Хината улегся животом на маты, он стянул с него и с себя шорты вместе с трусами и помог себе рукой, приставив член между ягодиц. Обычно ему нравилось дразнить его, но он не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что им следовало спешить. Войти удалось плавно, как по маслу, и гораздо легче, чем обычно. Тобио довольно вздохнул, нависнув над Хинатой и держа его за бедра. “Как тебе?” - с надеждой спросил тот, распластавшись под ним. “Мгм”, - ответил Тобио и сразу взял быстрый и жёсткий темп. Было идеально, но вслух он этого говорить не хотел, чтобы Хината не зазнавался. Его частью уговора было заранее и тщательно смазать и растянуть себя, чтобы они не тратили время на подготовку, и надо сказать, тот справился на отлично.

Хината ойкнул и взбрыкнул под ним, затем зашипел: “Дал бы привыкнуть хотя бы, ‘Яма, ты нелюдь, черти бы тебя драли!” Тобио налег на него сверху плотнее, прижимая своим весом к матам, и пропыхтел на ухо: “Я деру тебя почти каждый день. Ты еще не привык?” Тот отозвался стоном и прогнулся в пояснице. Такая поза обычно ему нравилась. “Больно?” - негромко уточнил Тобио, остановившись на секунду. Хината покачал головой без слов. Хорошо, что он мог определить его правдивость даже по затылку.

Это было частью их игры: он задвигался резче, короткими толчками, и не особенно заботился об удовольствии Хинаты. Тот вторил ему звонкими охами и ахами; он совершенно не умел быть тихим. “Потише будь, - шикнул на него Тобио. - Закуси рукав”. Хината послушно напихал себе в рот ткани толстовки, и он почувствовал, что много времени ему действительно не понадобится. Тот делал всё, что он ему скажет, и это заводило больше любого порно. Податливый, разморенный от долгожданной близости Хината с готовностью ему отдавался и нежно сжимал его в себе, глухо постанывая сквозь импровизированный кляп. Относительная тишина заполнилась пошлыми звуками шлепков взмокшей кожи об кожу. Тобио резко потянул его бедра на себя и кончил прямо так, жалея, что ему нельзя было оставлять на теле Хинаты следы. Если бы было можно, он бы хотел прикусить местечко между шеей и плечом так, что следы зубов сходили бы неделю, а то дольше.

“Какой ты…”, - прошептал Тобио и прикусил язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Он еще немного подвигал бедрами в рваном ритме, стараясь продлить себе удовольствие, а Хината выплюнул ткань толстовки изо рта и воскликнул: “Ну что ты за человек, Кагеяма, я же уже в душ не успею!” Долго молчать он не мог. 

– А? - переспросил Тобио, смаргивая сладкое наваждение. 

– Забыл, что Такеда-сенсей говорил?! - возмутился Хината, приподнявшись на локтях.

– Нашел время! - вспылил он.

Здесь стоит оглянуться немного назад и вспомнить день, когда Такеда-сенсей, их весьма прогрессивный куратор, решил, что проводить урок полового воспитания в третьем классе старшей школы уже слишком поздно. По его мнению, до того времени у школьников было полно возможностей натворить ерунды. Под сдавленное хихиканье Танаки и Нишинои сенсей провёл для них лекцию о культуре половых связей, не слишком утруждаясь тем, чтобы завуалировать подробности. 

Гвоздем программы стала презентация, в ходе которой Такеда-сенсей показывал, как правильно надевать презерватив на банан, который держал Укай-сан и выглядел при этом так, будто мечтал находиться в каком угодно другом месте. Едва презентация закончилась, тот закурил прямо в спортзале и поспешно вышел на крыльцо. Хината поднял руку и заявил, что банан весьма мало похож на пенис. Такеда-сенсей справедливо пояснил, что ничего более похожего на пенис в школьной столовой не нашлось.

Тобио с Хинатой переглянулись, а позже решили, что знают лучше. В конце концов, обязательное использование презервативов проделало бы две огромные дыры в бюджетах их семей. Никто из них не мог забеременеть, а он знал, что Хината никогда не спал ни с кем, кроме него. Сама мысль о том, что такое возможно, заставляла кровь вскипать в его жилах.

“Ты принёс её?” - спросил Хината, повернув голову набок. “Ну нет блин, на почте забыл”, - проворчал Тобио, натягивая шорты обратно, и полез в свой рюкзак. Руки не слушались, и он справился с молнией, а затем и с упаковкой, не с первого раза. Благо, он был достаточно любопытен, чтобы предварительно вскрыть коробку дома. “Покажи”, - потребовал Хината хриплым шепотом и облизнул пересохшие губы. Тобио сунул ему под нос силиконовую анальную пробку черного цвета со словом “Любуйся”.

Пожалуй, здесь тоже стоит сделать паузу и вспомнить эпизод, в ходе которого столь экзотичная вещь попала в руки Тобио. Предприимчивый Танака-сан наладил среди друзей мелкий бизнес, чтобы проводить через Paypal и Amazon аккаунты сестры заказы, о которых не следовало знать родителям, и брал за это пеню наличными. Та не задавала лишних вопросов, и сам Танака в компании Нишинои и семпаев покупал алкоголь, фильмы категории R и еще что-то, о чем Тобио не хотел знать. 

От нечего делать он тоже зашел посмотреть на легендарный аккаунт и обнаружил в списке желаний всевозможные виды алкоголя, хентайную мангу и секс-игрушки для женщин. Любопытство взяло верх, и он решил посмотреть на последние поближе, чтобы разобраться, как они работают. Особо полезными знаниями это нельзя было назвать; у них с Хинатой не было ничего из того, что обещали стимулировать товары данного ряда. 

Зато просмотр всей категории игрушек для взрослых поразил его воображение. Большинство из них стоили как крыло от самолета, и он отфильтровал товары по цене от меньшей к большей. Некоторые штуки он даже мог себе позволить, и это только подогрело интерес. Стоило только представить Хинату с шариком кляпа на ремешке, зажатом между зубов, и его слюну, стекающую по подбородку до самого ошейника с кольцом, как на его пижамных штанах образовалось влажное пятно спереди.

Ему хотелось купить многое, но он мог позволить себе только что-то одно. Тобио едва не стер себе руки в кровь от одного чтения описаний товаров, а на следующий день сообщил о своем желании Хинате. Тогда же он сунул мятую купюру в руку Танака-сана - конфиденциальность была гарантирована. Еще через неделю он забирал заветную коробку с местного почтового отделения (он не рискнул заказать курьерскую доставку на дом), и изо всех сил убеждал себя, что никто из очереди не знал, что у него за посылка.

“Дай её мне”, - негромко, но требовательно попросил Хината. Иногда тот начинал разговаривать так пошло, что Тобио не знал, где тот такого набрался. “Оближи”, - велел он, поднеся игрушку к его губам. Хината бросил на него одуревший от возбуждения взгляд и втянул предмет в рот, мокро причмокнув и тщательно смочив слюной. Несмотря на недавнюю разрядку, у Тобио в паху потянуло почти до боли от этого зрелища. Он протянул руку и поощрительно погладил Хинату по затылку, там, где начиналась линия роста волос. Тот зажмурился и издал урчащий звук от удовольствия, и тут же Тобио отнял у него пробку. 

Он присел на корточки позади Хинаты, так и лежавшего на животе, держа мокрую от слюны игрушку двумя пальцами. “Ты там рассматривать сел или что?” - резко спросил тот, заметно нервничая. Он переступал с ноги на ногу, и Тобио положил ладонь ему на икру, чтобы успокоить. 

Пробка имела форму небольшого яйца, меньше куриного, и приятно ощущалась в ладони из-за гладкого, но плотного силиконового материала. Свободной ладонью Тобио сжал упругую ягодицу и плавно пропихнул игрушку в тело Хинаты наполовину. Тот подавился вдохом и с характерным скрипом проскреб ногтями по поверхности матов, на которых лежал. По идее, больно быть не должно, но Тобио уточнил: “Нормально?”, прежде чем продолжать. Хината агакнул и уперся лбом в липкую поверхность кожзама под собой. Казалось, он даже вдохнуть лишний раз боялся. Тобио протолкнул в него пробку полностью коротким толчком пальца. Он бы ни за что не признался, насколько ему понравилось смотреть, как его тело принимает инородный предмет.

Он легко щелкнул по плоской рукоятке пробки ногтем, и бедра у Хинаты мелко задрожали. Тобио положил ладонь ему между острых лопаток под тканью футболки. “Не забывай дышать”, - на всякий случай напомнил он. Тот сразу же прерывисто вздохнул. Он обманчиво ласково погладил промежность, где наверняка всё ныло, и Хината с готовностью толкнулся ему в ладонь. Тобио не грубо, но ощутимо сжал его член у основания, чтобы ослабить эрекцию. Хината издал возглас, напомнивший звук резиновой уточки для ванны, и прошипел: “Кагеяма, скотина”. Сдержать ухмылку у Тобио не получилось.

Он надел на того трусы с шортами и похлопал по заднице. “Ты хотел со стояком на поле выйти? - саркастично спросил он. - Давай, вставай. Тебе нужно привыкнуть”. Хината встал на ноги и повернулся к нему лицом. Выглядел он до очевидного недавно оттраханным и в полном раздрае, так что в душе Тобио был невероятно доволен собой. Хината сделал шаг ему навстречу и тут же рухнул бы, если бы он его не подхватил. Тот вцепился в его предплечья и отнял лицо от груди, посмотрев вверх. Глаза у него были полны ужаса.

“Я не знаю, смогу ли, ‘Яма, - пролепетал он нехарактерно испуганным для себя тоном. - Это так…” Он замолчал, явно стараясь успокоиться, но руки его не отпускал. Тобио нахмурился. Как “так”? Больно? Неприятно? Непривычно? Слишком хорошо? Он читать мысли пока не научился.

“Если не уверен, еще можем всё отменить, - напомнил он. - Последний шанс”. Эти слова будто переключили что-то в сознании Хинаты, и он резко выпрямился, напустив на себя уверенный вид. “Нет уж, - заявил он. - Я слов назад не беру”. Тобио с удивлением наблюдал, как тот сделал пару-тройку кругов трусцой вокруг захламленной кладовой и остановился, держась за стенку. “Я должен спросить, - нарушил он молчание, наблюдая за тем, как Хината тяжело дышит. - Каково оно?” Тот посмотрел на него и состроил недовольную физиономию. “Как бегать с пробкой в жопе, представь себе”, - проворчал он в ответ. 

Хината сделал высокий - насколько позволял потолок - прыжок на пробу и приземлился на колени, громко ойкнув. Он утер каплю пота с виска и с шальным видом посмотрел на него: “Это будет непросто”. Тобио удивлялся ему не раз и раньше, но сейчас он был прямо-таки изумлен. “Ты поехавший”, - констатировал он. Хината всплеснул руками и воскликнул: “Нет, ну как ловко ты стрелки переводишь!”

Это была обычная тренировка три на три, ведь Тобио никогда бы не позволил им так рисковать во время настоящего матча, даже самого заурядного. Перед самым приходом товарищей они сделали вид, что разминаются, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Он искоса наблюдал за Хинатой: тот постоянно закусывал губу, а глаза лихорадочно блестели, но в целом, держался он неплохо. В груди у Тобио ворочалось жгучее, но приятное ощущение от того, что он единственный знал его грязный маленький секрет. И еще оттого, что Хината делал это ради него. От этого ему вообще хотелось жмуриться от счастья.

Они с Хинатой и Танака-саном играли против семпаев. Силы немного уравнивались за счет того, что Сугавара-сан не привык к роли связующего. Хината играл откровенно плохо, и Тобио заставлял себя не делать ему замечаний и не сердиться. Он не мог требовать от него хорошей игры и концентрации в той ситуации, в которую сам его загнал.

Когда Хината подпрыгивал у сетки и бил по мячу, атакуя, он с ужасом осознал, что тот маскировал свои стоны под обычные возгласы азарта. Конечно, глупо было бы ожидать, что тот сцепит зубы и будет молчать всю тренировку. Как ему там всё трет, наверное… 

“Хината-кун, тебе бы в теннис играть с такими криками”, - весело крикнул ему через поле Танака-сан. У Тобио по затылку стёк холодный пот. Если даже он обратил внимание, скоро и Савамура-сан или Укай-сан могут спросить, что не так с Хинатой, и он совсем не был уверен, что тот сможет отбрехаться в таком состоянии.

Хуже всего, он и сам стал часто ошибаться, то и дело нервно поглядывая на Хинату. “Кагеяма, Хината, соберитесь, играете, как в начальной школе”, - строго прикрикнул Укай-сан, сложив руки на груди. Тобио раздраженно сцепил зубы и заставил себя не смотреть в сторону Хинаты и его проблемы, которая грозила перерасти в катастрофу.

Непроизвольная эрекция во время игры не была чем-то необычным; это случалось время от времени со всеми в силу их возраста, адреналина и переизбытка гормонов. В волейболе полагалось следить за мячом, а не пялиться в пах товарищам, поэтому все в команде усиленно делали вид, что никто ничего не замечал. Это помогало сделать ситуацию чуть менее унизительной. Правило нельзя было назвать негласным: Савамура-сан пообещал, что за насмешки будет выгонять из команды сразу же, даже если они будут стоять на поле перед матчем национального уровня.

Хината даже пробежаться толком не мог, а когда Тобио сделал ему идеальный, по его мнению, пас, тот подпрыгнул слишком поздно и ударил мимо мяча. После прыжка он упал на колени и уперся лбом в пыльный пол, издав короткий отчаянный звук. Тобио подошел к нему поближе и увидел, что тот крупно дрожал. Хината поднял голову и посмотрел на него влажным, совершенно невменяемым взглядом. “Я больше не могу, ‘Яма”, - умоляюще сказал он, сидя на полу. Тобио заметил, что тот расставил колени пошире, чтобы потереться промежностью об пол. Это выглядело так похабно, что он порадовался тому, что кончил незадолго до тренировки в раздевалке. Иначе они оба сейчас оказались бы в крайне глупом положении. Именно таким он мечтал увидеть Хинату: взмокшим и возбужденным до предела, на коленях просящим разрешения на удовольствие.

Он нахмурился и подал ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. Тот ведь мог в любой момент попросить тайм аут и выйти в раздевалку или туалет, зачем он вел себя так, будто ему нужно было его разрешение?

“Недолго осталось, мы всё равно скоро проиграем”, - громко ответил он, чтобы услышал подошедший поближе Сугавара-сан. На его лице читалось беспокойство. Тобио наклонился к уху Хинаты и прошептал: “Не вздумай кончать прямо здесь. Ты отлично держишься. Выходи с поля, если надо”. Тот издал короткий хнык на грани слышимости. 

С поля Хината не ушел, и Тобио поразился его упрямству. Не далее как через десять минут они феерически продули семпаям и выслушали уничижительный комментарий Укай-сана о том, что с такой отдачей они не победят и дворовую команду детишек. Савамура-сан ничего не сказал, просто укоризненно покачал головой и пошел в раздевалку. Тобио был не уверен, что им стоило тоже туда идти.

Хината едва стоял на ногах, и такого с ним не было даже после игры против Сираторидзавы. Он медленно подошел к нему и уперся лбом в грудь, будто искал у него защиты, и так и остановился. Тобио не любил публичные проявления чувств и телячьи нежности, но это было совсем другое. Он положил ладонь на спину Хинаты, не прижимая к себе, а просто как бы говоря: “Я с тобой”. Сугавара-сан заметил это и окликнул их: “С Хинатой всё в порядке?” 

С Хинатой ни черта не было в порядке, судя по тому, что он продолжал дрожать под его ладонью, и ответить сам не мог или не хотел, пряча лицо у него на груди. Тобио разжал зубы и как можно беззаботней ответил за него: “Да, просто головокружение. Забыл поесть днём, сейчас пройдет”. Сугавара-сан обеспокоенно крикнул ему через весь зал: “Отведи его в медпункт лучше, Кагеяма-кун”. Он помахал ему рукой, что подразумевалось как “да-да, обязательно”, но на деле выглядело как “иди уже к чёрту”.

Когда они остались в зале одни, Тобио позволил себе приобнять Хинату, который цеплялся за его футболку несмотря на то, что она была мокрой от пота. “Потерпи еще немного, пока все не уйдут из раздевалки, - сказал он в рыжую макушку. - Ты очень хорошо справился. Ты молодец. Я отведу тебя в душ и позабочусь о тебе”. Эти слова вязали ему язык и звучали так, будто их произнес кто-то другой, но он знал, что Хината млел от похвалы. Особенно, когда его хвалил Тобио. Тот прерывисто вздохнул и обнял его за пояс, прижимаясь крепче. В бедро ему уперся очень явный и твердый стояк.

Он почувствовал укол вины. Как же тот намучался, наверное… В то же время, мысль о том, что игрушка всё это время удерживала Хинату на грани и заставляла видеть звезды, упираясь в простату при определенных положениях тела, была слаще сиропа.

Когда Тобио собрался сбегать подсмотреть, разошлись ли их товарищи по домам, Хината вцепился в него, как в спасательный круг, и произнес первую фразу за долгое время: “Не уходи”. Он остался стоять на месте и напряженно подумал, что с тем действительно что-то было не так. “Идти можешь?” - спросил он, и тот коротко кивнул. На всякий случай он придержал Хинату за локоть, пока вёл в раздевалку.

Тобио показалось, что прошло не так уж много времени, но все уже действительно разошлись, и они, наконец, могли отправиться в душ. Ему пришлось раздевать Хинату, который явно ничего не соображал и двигался раскоординированно, будто пьяный. Сначала он стянул с него кроссовки с носками и наколенники, а когда стащил вниз шорты, увидел, что трусы были насквозь влажные от пота и потеков смазки. Член под тканью так и сочился, налитой и потемневший от долгого ожидания разрядки. Хината покраснел до корней волос и закрыл лицо руками. Тобио снял с него трусы одними пальцами, чтобы не задеть случайно член. Он не брезговал, просто Хината однажды так кончил ему на лицо без предупреждения, и ему это совсем не понравилось. Раздев того догола и раздевшись сам, Тобио почти втолкнул его под душ.

Горячая вода принесла облегчение ему, но не Хинате. Став сзади, он огладил его ребра и ягодицы и предупредил: “Сейчас достану, расслабься”. Тот оперся на мокрую плитку перед собой и прогнулся в пояснице, чуть расставив ноги. Тобио легко провёл ему пальцами между ног, чем вызвал дрожь во всём теле Хинаты и тихий всхлип - тот был слишком чувствительным сейчас, и дразнить его не стоило. Нащупав крошечную рукоятку пробки, он очень осторожно потянул её наружу, придерживая его за живот. Растянутые мышцы поддались с пошлым влажным звуком, различимым даже сквозь шум воды, и он бросил игрушку на пол рядом с их ступнями. “Блять”, - высказался Хината и рухнул бы на колени снова, если бы Тобио его не держал. 

“Всё, уже всё, - пробормотал он, в надежде успокоить его. - Теперь можно. Отпусти себя”. Тот расплылся у него в руках, притираясь мокрым телом и запрокинув голову, чтобы посмотреть на него едва вменяемым взглядом с расширенными зрачками глаз. Хинате хватило едва ли десятка движений его ладони вдоль члена, чтобы кончить так сильно, что Тобио пошатнулся и едва не упал вместе с ним. Он вовремя зажал тому рот свободной ладонью, иначе это было бы… оглушительно. Хината вздрогнул и обильно излился ему в ладонь, а Тобио в качестве награды продлил ему удовольствие, наглаживая головку и под ней большим пальцем, так, как тому нравилось. Глухой стон Хинаты превратился в какой-то слабый скулеж, и ладонью, которой зажимал ему рот, Тобио почувствовал горячие слезы, которые поначалу принял за капли из душа.

Отпустив его, он развернул его лицом к себе и заглянул в лицо, придерживая за плечи. Глаза у Хинаты и правда покраснели, но при этом он облизнулся с донельзя довольным видом. А затем всё-таки грохнулся на колени перед ним и потёрся щекой об мокрое бедро, с развратным видом разинув рот и чуть высунув язык.

Тобио показалось, что у него в голове перегорела лампочка. Это было настолько недвусмысленным приглашением, что не понять его мог только полный идиот. Идиотом он не был, и сразу сообразил, что Хината никогда себя так не вёл. Обычно, когда он доводил его до оргазма, тот нахваливал его на все лады и причитал, какой Кагеяма потрясающий, а потом делал вид, что засыпает, чтобы ему не приходилось делать что-то для него в ответ. И уж точно он никогда не плакал во время их близости, даже в первый раз, когда ему было очень больно.

Поначалу Тобио решил, что тот притворялся, заигравшись. Ему очень хотелось в это верить. Однако, присев на колени рядом с Хинатой, он заглянул ему в лицо и встретился с таким жутко-стеклянным взглядом, что ему показалось, что вода в душе резко стала ледяной. “Эй, Хината, тебе норм?” - с тревогой спросил он и легко потряс за плечи. Тот лениво уперся ему лбом в плечо и ответил невнятным мычанием. Тобио запаниковал - кажется, он сломал Хинату, раз тот не хотел даже ворочать языком, не то что болтать без умолку, как обычно.

“Глянь на меня, - сказал он, взяв его лицо в ладони. - Тебе плохо? Ты перегрелся?” Взгляд Хинаты стал чуть более осмысленным, но всё равно он лишь похлопал глазами с глупым видом вместо ответа. Тобио несильно пошлепал его по щекам, чтобы привести в чувство, и тот поморщился. “Ты онемел что ли? Последние мозги отшибло?” - нервно спрашивал он, не зная, что ещё предпринять. Теперь трясло самого Тобио, и в порыве отчаяния он прижал Хинату к себе, гладя по голове. Тот с довольным урчанием устроился в объятиях и потерся носом об его шею. По крайней мере, это была уже хоть какая-то реакция. “Какой же ты дурак, почему не прекратил вовремя?” - пробормотал Тобио, и вопрос повис в воздухе неотвеченным. _Какой же я дурак, что вообще это предложил. Это уже какая-то больная херня._ Эта мысль пекла и жгла изнутри так, будто он съел перец чили целиком.

Он вложил ладонь Хинаты в свою и постарался умерить свой тон: “Не хочешь разговаривать - не надо. Пожми мне руку, если чувствуешь себя нормально”. Хината вполне осознанно сжал его ладонь, а второй рукой обнял его за шею. Тобио с облегчением вздохнул и позволил тому повиснуть на себе. Сидеть на полу в душевой было прохладно, несмотря на горячую воду, но Хинате явно требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя.

По его ощущениям, прошло чуть меньше вечности, прежде чем тот поднял голову с его плеча. Он уж было решил, что Хината уснул. “Можно я возьму её себе?” - негромко спросил он своим обычным, игривым тоном. Тобио опешил от такого вопроса, поскольку напрочь забыл про игрушку из-за нервов. “Она твоя”, - буркнул он.

Ресницы у Хинаты слиплись стрелками от воды, и он с влюбленным видом погладил его пальцами по лицу. Обычно Тобио не позволил бы ему вести себя так глупо, но сегодня большим глупцом оказался он сам. 

– Ты в порядке? - спросил он снова, раз уж к тому вернулся дар речи. 

– В полном, - кивнул Хината.

– Мы больше не будем в такие игры играть.

– Как скажешь, - согласился тот и улыбнулся.

Одевать Хинату было куда легче, чем раздевать, хотя тот и фукал, надевая штаны без трусов. Те были безнадежно испачканы, и Тобио посоветовал ему брать с собой в школу не только сменную одежду, но и белье. Когда они шли домой в сгущавшихся сумерках, Хината катил свой велосипед рядом, чтобы пройтись в его компании подольше, а в свободной руке крутил подаренную им черную пробку. Тобио это невероятно нервировало, но он терпел и молчал.

“Куда же мне её спрятать, чтобы никто случайно не нашел?” - вслух рассуждал тот. “В жопе твоей никто не найдет”, - проворчал он, и тот хихикнул. _Кроме меня,_ довольно подумал он про себя.

Когда они дошли до перекрестка, где обычно расходились, Тобио почувствовал себя так, будто тысячи игл впились ему в различные части тела. “Хината, - выдавил он из себя, и тот посмотрел на него пытливым взглядом. - Прости меня за сегодняшнее”. Тот положил велосипед на землю и подошел поближе, склонив голову. “За что?” - переспросил тот с невинным видом. Засранец заставлял его повторить то, что и так было нелегко сказать.

“Я плохо следил за твоим состоянием, - добавил он медленно. - И должен был помочь тебе до того, как ты попросил помощи”. Хината подошел совсем близко и покрутил в пальцах ярлычок молнии на его толстовке. “Я опять хочу тебя, - заявил он, подняв на него томный взгляд. - У тебя дома кто-то есть?” Тобио шумно втянул носом воздух и соврал: “Да, мама с сестрой сегодня дома”. На самом деле, дома никого не было, и они с Хинатой могли бы провести пару приятных часов наедине. Он мог бы отыметь его хоть на кухонном столе, а тот мог бы кричать как угодно громко. Тобио считал отказ справедливым наказанием для самого себя.

“Тогда до встречи, ‘Яма”, - прошелестел Хината, и он был уверен, что знает, чем тот собирался заниматься вечером. А в том, что он сам сможет заснуть, вовсе не был уверен. Тот поднял велосипед с земли и оседлал его, обернувшись и помахав ему рукой на прощание. Тобио отстраненно подумал, что езда на велосипеде без нижнего белья сулила мало приятного. Хината удивительно спокойно относился к физическим неудобствам и был невероятно выносливым, несмотря на своё маленькое тело. Из-за этого он втайне ему завидовал.

“До завтра, Хината”, - сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы тот услышал. Он собирался встать часа в четыре утра, чтобы прибыть в школьный спортзал первым.

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: я не считаю, что порно с постановочным изнасилованием это классно. Просто оно есть, и неокрепшие умы вроде Кагеямы рано или поздно на него натыкаются. Ссылку тоже не дам, потому что я его придумала.


End file.
